Anoitecer
by Xia M
Summary: ."- Eu não tenciono tornar-me um seguidor dos Bladebreakers." :: Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika - Beyblade, o Retorno :: :: Fic centrada nos Nightfall :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Bem, estou de volta com a minha segunda resposta ao desafio da Ana! Desta vez, irei falar sobre uma das equipas participantes no campeonato e que tem chateado bastante os Bladebreakers. Não sabem quem é? u.u E se eu disser que é a minha equipa? Já sabem quem é? xD Sim, são os Nightfall. Já que toda a gente está a falar das suas equipas e a tentar dá-las a conhecer melhor, porque não fazer o mesmo? Então, espero que gostem! Boa leitura! 8D~~_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika. Centrada na equipa Nightfall, constituída por Alexander Ustinov, Ling Akimoto, Elise Anderson Taylor e Dimitri Disniov. História de como a equipa foi formada. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Anoitecer**

-x-

"_**Show me how it ends, it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are"**_

(So Cold – Breaking Benjamin)

-x-

No pátio de um colégio inglês, localizado no centro da cidade de Birmingham, um movimento inadequado chamava a atenção dos vários estudantes. Um vasto grupo reunia-se pelo pátio molhado dado à chuva recente, formando um círculo entre dois rapazes específicos e…entre um stadium.

Essa era uma peça já estranha aos olhos dos jovens, algo que já não os entusiasmava como antes. Passado um ano após o desaparecimento da BEGA, o Beyblade havia perdido o seu valor. Em Inglaterra, o cenário não era diferente. Porém, havia um dos rapazes que parecia estar a levar aquela pequena discussão a sério, como se as ofensas ao Beyblade fossem pessoais e não meras declarações.

- Estás a levar isto muito a peito. Toda a gente sabe que o Beyblade não passa de um jogo engraçado, sem qualquer objectivo. Não interessa se és bom ou não, isto não tem piada nenhuma. – disse novamente um dos rapazes, lançando um olhar desafiador ao seu adversário.

Este, no entanto, não disse nada. Limitou-se a observar as duas beyblades girando no stadium, concentrando-se na sua estratégia. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios. Para que precisava de estratégia? Aquele maldito sabia bem do que falava. E, só por isso, não valia nada. Quer como jogador, quer como pessoa. Ergueu os seus olhos negros, fitando o adversário num misto de raiva e desprezo.

- De facto, para mim não tem a mínima importância se és bom ou não. O resultado final será o mesmo.

- Pff, ainda pensas em resultado?

O rapaz de olhos negros limitou-se a olhar com desdém para o adversário, após a sua piada. Sem dizer uma palavra, a sua beyblade negra começou a girar com mais intensidade, preparando-se para o ataque final.

- Ohh, com que então ainda queres brincar? Muito bem, eu vou ver se te entretenho!

- Nem tentes. Não tenciono desperdiçar o meu tempo com gente fraca como tu. Black Knight, destrói-o!

Numa questão de segundos, a beyblade negra atingiu a adversária, atravessando-a como se fosse ar, tornando-a num mar de peças partidas. Tanto o rapaz que desafiara o de olhos negros e cabelos ruivos, como toda a plateia, silenciaram-se com a demonstração de força do ruivo. A beyblade deste saltou do stadium directamente para a sua mão, voltando a demonstrar a sua perícia no tão ignorado desporto.

Na plateia, duas pessoas olhavam atentamente para o desenrolar da conversa, fitando com curiosidade o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Após a multidão se dispersar, ambas permaneceram, esperando para poder finalmente falar com o ruivo. Um deles, um rapaz loiro e de olhos azuis, avançou primeiro, mantendo um sorriso discreto nos lábios à medida que se aproximava.

- Bem, não há dúvida que és muito bom naquilo que fazes! – comentou o loiro, tentando parecer amigável.

A sua tentativa foi rapidamente gozada pela pessoa que o acompanhava – uma jovem de dezasseis anos, cabelos loiros até metade das costas e olhos verdes, brilhantes. O loiro, da mesma idade que a jovem, lançou-lhe um olhar feroz, voltando a sua atenção ao ruivo.

Este, por sua vez, fitava o loiro, desconfiado. Não sabia o que ele queria, mas a expressão dele não inspirava propriamente confiança. Cruzou os braços e continuou a olhar o loiro, de forma fria.

- Então, não aceitas um elogio? – tentou novamente o loiro, percebendo a desconfiança do outro.

- O que é que tu queres? – perguntou rispidamente o ruivo, lançando um olhar feroz ao loiro.

- Uhh, directo ao assunto! – comentou jocosamente o loiro, levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota. Quando ia para continuar, a jovem decidiu intervir.

- Dimitri, quantas vezes já te disse para não seres mal-educado? – disse ela, numa voz arrastada, sedutora, à medida que se aproximava dos dois rapazes.

Dimitri lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas não disse nada, deixando que a companheira tentasse arrancar alguma coisa daquele ruivo. Talvez o seu charme funcionasse nele, como funcionava nos outros que eles tentavam enganar.

- Desculpa o meu amigo, mas ele não sabe ser delicado com as pessoas. Eu chamo-me Elise Taylor e tu? Deixa-me só dizer-te que o teu combate foi muito impressionante.

- Hnf, não foi nada de mais. Aquele tipo nem sabia o que estava a fazer. E, só para que saibas, eu não caio em sedução barata.

A afirmação causou um ataque de riso abafado a Dimitri e uma onda de ódio a Elise. Esta, porém, não deixou que isso transparecesse, limitando-se a lançar o sorriso mais falso e cínico que conseguiu.

- Ora, mas que conversa é essa? Se soubesses com que estás a falar, certamente não dirias essas coisas. Eu sou uma aluna de renome neste colégio, não passo a vida por aí a seduzir qualquer um! – respondeu ela da forma mais calma que conseguiu.

- Como se isso me importasse para alguma coisa. – disse o ruivo, virando as costas aos dois.

- Ei, onde é que vais? Nós ainda não acabámos de falar contigo! – apressou-se Dimitri a dizer, na esperança que o ruivo parasse.

- Pois eu não tenho mais nada a falar com vocês. Tenho mais o que fazer. – respondeu ele, começando a afastar-se de Dimitri e de Elise.

Quando a dupla estava pronta a ripostar, ouvem-se passos rápidos e apressados ao fundo, respingando a água do chão molhado à medida que avançavam. O som dos passos tornou-se mais audível, chamando até mesmo a atenção do ruivo.

A pessoa a quem pertenciam os passos parou à entrada do pátio, curvada, com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mais calma, ergueu-se, revelando a imagem de uma jovem de não mais de quinze anos, cabelos pretos, longos e lisos, e olhos de um azul-escuro, quase beirando o preto, em contraste com a sua pele alva. Um belo sorriso era visível na sua face à medida que ela se aproximava de Elise e de Dimitri.

- Elise! Dimitri! Lamento não ter vindo mais cedo, estava em aula!

- Tarde demais, baixinha! Perdeste tudo! Se fosses mais como eu, terias chegado a tempo!

- Baixinha? – começou Elise, incrédula. – A Ling é praticamente da tua altura,_ baixinho_.

- O QUE É QUE DISSESTE? – exclamou Dimitri, exaltando-se por o chamarem de baixo. Todavia, os seus 1,56 m não ajudavam muito a safá-lo desse "insulto".

- Eu disse _bai-xi-nho_. – repetiu a loira, provocando ainda mais Dimitri. Uma onda de raiva apoderou-se do rapaz, mas esta foi quebrada pelo riso abafado da recém-chegada.

- Elise, Dimitri, não temos tempo para isso. – começou ela, ainda rindo. – Eu sei que perdi o combate, mas será que me podem contar como foi? Estou curiosa!

- Porque não perguntas aqui ao nosso amigo? – disse Dimitri, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para o tal rapaz ruivo.

- Foi ele quem deu uma abada naqueles palermas armados em jogadores que andam por aí a destruir o nome do Beyblade. Já tentámos falar com ele, mas pode ser que consigas alguma coisa! – continuou Elise, piscando o olho à mais nova.

Ling olhou para a direcção indicada pelos amigos para encarar a figura mais estranha que já vira. À sua frente, estava um rapaz de prováveis dezassete anos, alto, de porte incrivelmente forte e tonificado, cabelo vermelho e de franja no lado direito, e com olhos atipicamente pretos. Se aqueles olhos não demonstrassem raiva, iria compará-los aos seus, de tão escuros.

Uma sensação de medo e curiosidade apoderou-se da jovem ao encarar aqueles olhos pela primeira vez. Mas nenhuma delas a fazia desviar o olhar. Pelo contrário. Ainda a faziam fixar-se mais. Algures no seu íntimo tentou encontrar a fala, tão facilmente perdida pelo choque. Assim que teve a certeza que não faria um guincho estranho em vez de uma palavra, foi capaz de se pronunciar, não se esquecendo do seu amável sorriso.

- Pelos vistos não somos os únicos a lutar pelo Beyblade, após o desaparecimento dos Bladebreakers. Fico feliz por isso.

A menção da antiga equipa campeã fez a raiva aumentar no olhar do ruivo. Este avançou, tornando cada vez menor a distância que o separava de Ling.

- Lutar após o desaparecimento dos Bladebreakers? – a forma como ele pronunciou as palavras, inundada de ódio e desprezo, assustou Ling, e fez Dimitri e Elise tomarem posições defensivas mentalmente. – Para tua informação, os Bladebreakers não desapareceram. Eles _desistiram_ do Beyblade. E não, eu não luto por eles.

- Ohh…bem…eu… - as palavras fugiram novamente. E, desta vez, não fora por causa do olhar. Além do que, Ling não o conseguia fitar. A raiva era demasiada. – Não foi bem isso que eu disse. Eu não o disse…com essa intenção. Apenas gostei de ver que existe alguém que respeita verdadeiramente o Beyblade, além de nós.

As palavras dela fizeram-no reconsiderar as suas anteriores. A brusquidão com que ele tinha falado com aquele ser tão…delicado. Levou a mão à testa, abanando um pouco do seu cabelo vermelho no processo.

- Sim, claro, eu respeito o Beyblade. – aproximou-se mais um pouco da jovem, esticando a mão no processo. – Prazer, Alexander Ustinov.

Ling abriu um sorriso, esquecendo de imediato as palavras tão horríveis que ele dissera. Agarrou deliberadamente na sua mão – forte e fria, pela proximidade da noite – cumprimentando-o alegremente. Dimitri e Elise apenas olharam um para o outro, seguros do poder da ingenuidade da companheira.

- Ling Akimoto, muito prazer!

Assim que largou a mão dele, pôde ver o sorriso de canto que ele lhe lançava.

- Claro, és japonesa. Daí a tua admiração pelos Bladebreakers. – comentou Alexander, muito seguro das suas palavras. Porém, estas tiveram um efeito diferente em Ling.

- Achas que eu admiro os Bladebreakers porque sou japonesa?

- E não é?

- Claro que não! – o tom ríspido na voz de Ling alertou novamente Elise e Dimitri, porém, nenhum ousou adiantar-se. Aquele era um assunto que apenas ela saberia resolver. Alexander, por sua vez, limitou-se a um sorriso. – Os Bladebreakers são admirados no mundo inteiro! São reconhecidos como os melhores no mundo inteiro! Assim que eles desapareceram dos estádios, o Beyblade começou a deteriorar-se! Mais ninguém valoriza o jogo como ele realmente é!

- E achas que isso se deve ao facto de eles não lutarem mais?

- Acho! Os Bladebreakers, há quatro anos atrás, deram vida ao Beyblade, e continuaram a fazê-lo durante mais dois anos, em que enfrentaram os mais inúmeros desafios! Eles trouxeram esperança a jovens jogadores, ensinando-lhes o verdadeiro espírito do Beyblade! Com o aparecimento da BEGA, esse espírito começou a ser perdido e nunca foi realmente recuperado com a sua derrota, apesar de todos os esforços que foram feitos.

- Ridículo. - comentou Alexander, fitando Ling, irritado pelo seu discurso.

- É a verdade. - uma terceira voz fez ouvir-se. Ling e Alexander viraram-se para trás, para encarar a expressão séria de Elise. – Ao contrário da Ling, eu não tenho essa admiração pelos Bladebreakers, mas o que ela disse é verdade. Foram eles que deram vida ao jogo.

- Então qual é a vossa ideia? Encontrar os Bladebreakers e obrigá-los a lutar novamente? – perguntou Alexander, com desdém na voz.

- Esse até pode ser o plano interno da Ling, mas o nosso plano é de reviver o Beyblade, trazendo de volta o verdadeiro espírito de luta. Um espírito que tu tens. – respondeu Dimitri, com um leve sorriso divertido, na expectativa.

- Sim e depois? – perguntou novamente o ruivo, cruzando os braços, e fitando o trio que o acompanhava.

- Podes ajudar-nos. – respondeu Ling, sem quaisquer rodeios. Elise e Dimitri surpreenderam-se pelas suas palavras.

- Ling, tens a certeza? – questionou Elise, de forma a apenas Ling ouvir. A japonesa assentiu, segura.

- Lamento, mas não estou interessado. – respondeu prontamente Alexander, preparando-se para se afastar novamente.

- E porque não? – a insistência de Ling estava a soar estranha aos olhos de Dimitri e de Elise. – Tu, tal como nós, sentes falta do Beyblade, daquilo que ele representa. Se não te importasses, as palavras destes jogadores que derrotaste não iriam significar nada!

- Eu não tenciono tornar-me um seguidor dos Bladebreakers.

- Nós também não! – disse Dimitri, com as mãos por trás da cabeça, com um sorriso relaxado e matreiro.

- Na verdade, nós queremos ultrapassar os Bladebreakers. – continuou Elise, com um sorriso semelhante ao de Dimitri.

- Até porque eles já estão ultrapassados. – comentou novamente o loiro, rindo de seguida com Elise. Alexander não evitou esboçar um sorriso à piada. Ling apenas suspirou.

- Não gostas da ideia de superar os Bladebreakers? Ser melhor que aquela equipa de falhados? – perguntou Alexander, olhando fixamente para a japonesa.

- Eu não disse isso. E preferia que não falasses assim deles.

- A nossa visão sobre os antigos campeões mundiais é totalmente diferente. – comentou o ruivo, aproximando-se novamente do trio, ficando frente a frente com Ling.

- É, suponho que sim. – concordou ela, ligeiramente corada pela proximidade daquele estranho rapaz.

- Então, aceitas a nossa proposta de te juntares a nós, Alex? – perguntou Dimitri, estranhamente ansioso. Porém, sentiu um medo terrível ao encarar o olhar furioso que o ruivo lhe lançava.

- Em primeiro lugar, é _Alexander_. – Dimitri engoliu em seco, estranhando a súbita raiva. - E, em segundo lugar, não vejo porque não. Creio que será…divertido.

- Óptimo! Fico muito feliz em teres aceitado o nosso convite, Alexander! – exclamou Ling, irradiando felicidade. O seu comportamento, porém, era estranho aos olhos do ruivo.

- Bem-vindo ao grupo, Alexander! – cumprimentou Elise, esticando a mão ao rapaz, que a aceitou prontamente.

- Grupo? E porque não equipa? – disse Dimitri, com um sorriso.

- Equipa…? – Ling olhou para os amigos e em seguida para Alexander.

- Estás a falar a sério, Dimitri? – perguntou Elise, com uma estranha alegria a invadi-la.

- Claro que estou! Nós somos quatro, temos o mesmo objectivo e somos excelentes beybladers! Queres combinação melhor? – inqueriu o loiro, fitando Elise com o seu típico sorriso travesso.

- De facto… - murmurou a loira, retribuindo o sorriso de Dimitri. – Podemos ser os próximos campeões mundiais!

Dimitri ficou ainda mais entusiasmado com a hipótese da companheira. Ling limitou-se a sorrir, olhando para Alexander logo de seguida.

- O que dizes, Alexander? Aceitas fazer parte da nossa equipa?

- Apenas se eu for o líder. – respondeu ele, sério. Dimitri e Elise silenciaram-se, enquanto Ling mantinha o seu sorriso.

- Claro! Elise, Dimitri, concordam?

- Bem, suponho que seja uma ideia sensata. – respondeu Elise, analisando a expressão do ruivo.

- Eu concordo com a Elise. Até porque, não tenho dúvidas que ele seja o mais forte de nós todos. – disse Dimitri, também fitando Alexander.

- Então está decidido! – disse Ling, animada. – A partir de hoje somos uma equipa!

Todos sorriram pelas palavras de Ling. Uma equipa sim, mas uma equipa com um objectivo bem definido. Reviver o Beyblade. E, no processo, superar os Bladebreakers.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, o grupo decidiu voltar a entrar no colégio, admitindo a derrota ao frio da noite inglesa.

- Um dia gostaria que me explicasses o porquê de não gostares tanto dos Bladebreakers. – disse Ling, caminhando junto com Alexander. O rapaz limitou-se a um sorriso.

- Digamos que eu não gosto de falsos campeões, desistentes e traidores.

Ling surpreendeu-se pelas palavras, mas obteve apenas como resposta mais um dos sorrisos enigmáticos de Alexander Ustinov.

- Ei, se nós somos uma equipa, precisamos de um nome! – comentou Dimitri, olhando para Elise, que caminhava ao seu lado.

- Tens alguma ideia? – perguntou a loira.

- Hum…deixa cá ver… - o loiro olhou pela janela, vendo a noite cair pela cidade. Abriu um sorriso de imediato. – E que tal_ Nightfall_?

- Eww, mas que falta de gosto, Dimitri! – queixou-se Elise, fazendo uma careta.

- Não é não! É um nome diferente, com um leve toque de mistério! – ripostou o rapaz, animado.

- E nós temos algum mistério, só assim por acaso?

- Achas que não…?

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Final estranho, eu sei. Mas ficou assim aquele toque de mistério que o nome, pelo menos a mim, transmite. E para quem não sabe, Nightfall significa Anoitecer. Daí o título da fic. 8D Até porque tudo aconteceu com referência à proximidade da noite, facto que o Dimitri também aproveitou. _

_Sei que a fic pode não ser muito atractiva, mas eu até que gostei de como ficou. Talvez estivessem à espera de detalhes sobre a vida de cada um deles, talvez o início do namoro da Ling e do Alex, o porquê do Alex preferir que o chamem de Alexander (as pessoas que ele conhece à pouco tempo), entre outros detalhes, mas eu quis deixar assim. Porque o meu objectivo era mostrar como a equipa se formou e, a forma como a Ana os utiliza e descreve no Retorno, ajudou muito nesta ideia. Então, obrigado Ana! o/_

_Para quem não está bem localizado, esta fic passa-se um ano antes do campeonato do Retorno, estando as personagens todas um ano mais velhas na fic da Ana (Elise e Dimitri – 17, Ling – 16 e Alexander – 18 anos). Eu estava para falar sobre o namoro da Ling e do Alex, mas tiraria o sentido à fic. Então, apenas fiquem na expectativa. 8D Embora o que se tenha passado ajude a perceber. (acho eu. o.o'')_

_Bom, acho que não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e que não odeiem demais o Alexander. Ele no fundo é um coração mole! xD Tirando a parte do Kai. Ele odeia-o por ele ter entregue a luta ao Tyson, facto que ele nunca vai realmente engolir, mesmo nas circunstâncias que eram. Então...eu percebo se quiserem trucidar o meu ruivo para salvar a pele ao Kai! xD_

_Ficarei então à espera de reviews para saber o que acharam! o/ E eu aguento a verdade. u.ú_

_Bye, bye!_


End file.
